Interrogation Time
by miss-artsy-fartsy
Summary: In which you ask the questions and they give the 'honest' (looking at you Puck) answers. Any characters you feel like questioning and any questions that come to your mind! Ask away, because it's interrogation time.
1. Random First Chapter

**Before we get this thing started, I have an extremely important, life-or-death announcement.**

**I DO NOT PM, SO IF YOU WANT TO ASK A QUESTION YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**Look, I had to bold and underline that. Seriously important dudes.**

**Honestly, I never check my private message, so I highly suggest you just put your question as a review.**

**Ok, let's do this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. If I did, there would be a movie by now.**

**Ch.1- Random First Chapter**

* * *

"This is the stupidest thing ever."

"Don't be such a lame-o Sabrina! This is totally gonna be funadicle!"

"Funadicle?"

"A mixture of fun and radicle!"

"Shoot me now."

"For once I agree with barf-face over here. This sounds more like torture than funadicleness."

"Puck! You used my word!"

"Try not to wet yourself with excitement marshmallow."

"Again."

"Sabrina, you said we'd never talk about it!"

"Wait, you've wet yourself before?"

"Lieblings!"

Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina all look up, one beaming with excitement while the other two are wearing identical expressions of annoyance.

"We are doing this whether you like it or not," Granny Relda says firmly.

Daphne squeals and does a little hop/dance while Sabrina buries her face in her hands and Puck huffs and crosses his arms in a pout. "But they scare me Old Lady! They all obsess over my hair... And eyes... Not that I don't acknowledge my own beauty but it's getting a little scary," Puck says.

Granny Relda arches an eyebrow. "You? Objecting to a fan club?"

"I didn't say I'm objecting to them but-"

"But he doesn't like that they all think him and Sabrina are in _love_," Daphne interjects with a sly grin.

Sabrina snorts and slaps Daphne's arm. "It's downright nauseating," she says when all eyes turn to her.

Puck nods in agreement. "As if I would stoop down to the level of liking a thing like that."

Sabrina raises an eyebrow. "How ever do you find a way to like yourself so much then?"

Puck shrugs. "It's not that hard. Your puppy love for me should be proof."

"I swear Puck, I will-"

"_Lieblings_!"

Sabrina settles for giving Puck a raspberry. He only smirks in reply.

"Just let them ask their questions and answer them honestly. Is it really that hard?" Simultaneous yes's and no's make her sigh in exasperation. "And no being rude. Or negative. Or unfriendly," she adds with a pointed look at Sabrina.

Sabrina frowns. "I'm not rude!" Six eyes give her incredulous looks. "Ok then. Since you guys apparently no more about me than I do," she grumbles irritably.

"But they're like a bunch of feral animals! I don't want to communicate with them," Puck protests desperately.

"They're just people!" Granny Relda exclaims, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"They're wild. Rabid. You'll see, Old Lady. When they tear this house down and you come crying to me for help, we'll see who still thinks it's a good idea."

Daphne giggles.

"You think it's funny?" Puck growls.

"They're just girls," she says with a grin.

"I am so done with this," Puck says, storming out of the room dramatically.

"Always did have a melodramatic streak in him," Granny Relda sighs.

There is silence for a bit. "You know, Puck's eyes actually are pretty nice, don't you think Sabrina?" Daphne says, smile growing wider. Sabrina proceeds to stand up and leave, shooting Daphne a deathly glare.

Daphne and Granny Relda exchange glances, and Daphne shrugs. "She's one for dramatics too Granny. I'm the down to earth one," she states matter-of-factly.

Granny Relda grins. "Oh really now?"

Daphne returns the smile. "Yep. And don't worry, I'm excited! I heard they want to put me on a ship with Puck's brother! Isn't that neat?"

"Put you on a ship?"

"Yeah, they said they ship us! I'm guessing that means to put on a boat together, right?"

Granny Relda smiles awkwardly and nods. "Right you are," she says as Daphne skips away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

**So this was pretty much me realizing I had no questions because I had no story for people to ask questions on. So I just posted this random little thing to get the ball rolling, if you know what I mean.**

**Feel free to ask any questions now my friends!**


	2. Samantha

**Chapter 2: Samantha**

**Ok, so now we **_**officially**_ **start. Whoohoo! Who's excited? I know I'm excited!**

***sound of crickets***

**No one else? Ok, that's cool…**

**You lucky dog Samantha! Get to be my first real chapter. **

**You should really feel honored Sammy.**

*****Disclaimer: Own Sisters Grimm I do not. Wish I did, I do.****  
**

* * *

**For Sabrina: **

_Do you think Puck's eyes are beautiful?_

**-Samantha**

* * *

Sabrina huffs in aggravation. "Why does everyone assume I spend my days staring into some idiot's irises? That's stupid and pointless."

Daphne quirks an eyebrow and laughs a bit. "You didn't answer the question," she points out.

Sabrina rolls her eyes. "I don't have to answer dumb questions," she snaps.

"Yes you do! It's in the rules!"

Sabrina rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest. "Fine. In all honesty, his eyes aren't that bad. They're green, but not just flat out _green_, you know? That's like saying that the sky is blue when it's actual a blend of all different shades and colors and contrasts. No, they're more of a soft emerald, like the color of a light shamrock. They're really bright, kind of like summer leaves when the sun passes through them, and are always alight with this sort of playful glow. I've never met someone with eyes quite as vividly green or radiant or-"

That's when she notices Daphne staring at her with a huge grin and realizes she's said too much. "But it's not like that changes anything about his poo-ish personality and horrible immaturity. They're just eyes for crying out loud," she says irritably, face flushing red.

"Aw look, she's blushing," Daphne giggles.

Sabrina rolls her eyes. "You are all morons. Listen, Samantha, if you want your head to remain attached to your body I suggest you don't ask stupid questions like that again."

"Sabrina! What did Granny Relda say about being rude?"

Sabrina crosses her arms. "I could care less! And for the record, his eyes are actually the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

That's when Puck walks in, a bag of chips in one hand. "Ugliest thing you've ever seen? Aw come on guys, who gave her a mirror again?"

Sabrina gives Puck a ferocious look before turning and stomping out of the room, blonde hair billowing like a curtain behind her.

"Geez, what happened here?" Puck asks Daphne once Sabrina is gone.

"Oh, nothing much. This very nice girl named Samantha just asked Sabrina if she thought your eyes were pretty and Sabrina kind of blew up."

Puck swallows nervously. "My eyes? I told you they were obsessed with my eyes. I told you Daphne. How do they even know what my eyes look like? What if they're in here; what if they're in this room right now, watching us…"

With a few paranoid glances, he slowly backs out, leaving only Daphne standing flabbergasted in the middle of the room. She blinks twice and shrugs her shoulders. "Well that was fun."

**END**

**Thanks again Samantha! You rock!**

**For the rest of you who reviewed, your answers are underway.**

**I am going to type each question as separate chapters, to keep things organized and whatnot.**

**Plus I like it better that way.**

**miss-artsy-fartsy out.**


	3. PUCKABRINALOVER

**Chapter 3: PUCKABRINALOVER**

**Wow, I've been gone for a while.**

**In my defense, I had huge tests, this thing called Youth Legislature, and then state rally.**

**Also, I type up all of these chapters on my phone and I kind of dropped it in the toilet and killed it along with all of my chapters.**

**Whoopdeedoo.**

**Ok. **

**This one's for you PUCKABRINALOVER.**

**Rock on.**

*****Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm is not mine.**

* * *

**For Puck: **

_What are Puck's future goals? Does he enjoy English and literature secretly?_

**-PUCKABRINALOVER**

* * *

Puck raises an eyebrow. "Puckabrina? What's that supposed to mean?"

He thinks about it for a bit before coming to a conclusion that he obviously doesn't like and coughing awkwardly. "Oh well, who cares. Now, my future goals..."

He makes a face and scratches his mop of curly blonde hair. "Well short term goals are obvious. Eat, order the Old Lady around a bit, annoy Sabrina, train my chimp army to projectile poop... Annoy Sabrina some more. All the necessities of life. But long term goals?"

He pauses again.

"Oh I don't know. Explore the world I guess. You miss out on a lot when you're trapped inside a bubble. Stop the production of Peter Pan Peanut Butter because really? That just doesn't seem necessary. And why not burn down all schools while we're at it. Those don't seem to be helping anyone either. Ooh, build a castle of bacon and then eat it all. That would be nice. Build a prison inside of said bacon castle and lock Peter Pan up forever inside it. As you can see, Peter Pan is not really my favorite."

He stops again, narrowing his eyes. "If you expect me to say something sappy like 'pledge my undying love to Sabrina' then you might as well leave. In case you didn't notice, undying love is the last thing I have for that dog-face. Maybe an undying desire to throw her off a cliff, but that's pretty much all." He says it all with a pointed glare.

"As for my secret love for this literature you speak of..."

He shifts a bit awkwardly. "To be honest, I can't really read too well. And to be doubly honest, I really wish I could. You don't know pure aggravation until the Old Lady gives you a book to read and watches you with that annoying little smile of hers for hours as you sit there and flip the pages every once and a while because you really have no idea what's going on because you can't actually read."

He takes a deep breath.

"Torture in its highest form. But I did buy one of those little things that reads the book out loud for you. It was for this series called Harry Potter... Not sure if you've heard of it, but it actually wasn't half bad. And-"

"You've read Harry Potter?!" Sabrina bursts into the room suddenly, flinging open the door to reveal Red and Daphne crouched there eavesdropping.

Puck throws his hands up in exasperation. "Can a man get any privacy around here!"

Sabrina rolls her eyes. "Oh don't be an infant. What's important here is that you know about Harry Potter! Which book's your favorite?"

Puck shrugs noncommittally. "I don't know, the third one."

"Oh that one's amazing! Lupin's my favorite."

"I don't know, the dementors are pretty awesome."

"Puck they suck people's souls away with all the happy moments they ever experienced."

"And your point is?"

"Your idea of awesome is very twisted. Who's your favorite character?"

"Uh, Fred and George obviously. I mean they're not on _my_ skill level when it comes to pranking but still."

"Oh I know I love them! It's the worst when Fred dies!"

"And when Dumbledore dies! Dude, if I ever get old, that's what I'm being like."

"Oh my gosh Dumbledore is the best! Ugh, why can't I get good questions about Harry Potter like you?" Sabrina whines. "Who asked you this?"

The moment she sees she makes a face of disgust. "Puckabrina- are you kidding me?" She rolls her eyes and marches out, taking Daphne and Red with her, who were both trying to hang onto the conversation with looks of equal confusion.

After they're all gone, Puck blinks twice. "What even just happened? Did I just participate in a nerd rant?"

He blinks one more time for good measure.

"What the heck?"

**END**

**Done.**

**Ok, the rest of your chapters will be coming soon.**

**Again, phone problems.**

**Blah.**

**HAVE A NICE WEEKEND.**

****miss-artsy-fartsy**


	4. Axel Treehorn

**Chapter 4: Axel Treehorn**

**Ok, you know those phone problems I was talking about?**

**BLAME THEM FOR MY LATENESS! (Looking at you TheSecretCat. I am sorry that I was not updating as frequently as I should have been. Plus, I don't mind that I'm not the first to do this story.)**

**BUT I have scrounged my old Ipod Touch up from the depths of my closet and am now using that to write these, as well as my laptop (I prefer using something mobile and not my laptop, because that takes forever to pull up and isn't easy to just walk around writing in). **

**So my updating should be much more consistent!**

**Moooving on, here is the next chapter. Hopefully it's not horrible…**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Sisters Grimm at all, besides this story.  
**

* * *

**For Sabrina: **

_What do you think of… Justin BIEBER?!_

**-Axel Treehorn**

* * *

Sabrina spits out her water. "Did I just get asked about Justin Bieber?"

Puck groans slaps his face into his palms while Daphne sighs. "Oh great. Here we go," she mutters.

"I have never, ever, ever been a Justin Bieber fan. Never ever. But in the beginning I didn't mind him. You know, little kid with squeaky voice who had an inspirational story and whatnot. The usual. But that didn't last long."

Daphne lays a placating hand on her sister's arm. "Sabrina, not now. Come on, just-"

"Why? Because he decided to grow up a bit by buying pants three sizes too big, peeing in buckets, and getting arrested. Obviously a very smart guy."

"Sabrina, you don't wanna offend anyone," Daphne tries again.

"I've heard this too many times for my own sanity," Puck mumbles around his hands.

"And now he's drinking and doing drugs and showing all of his fans that that's the cool thing to do. As if girls my age don't have enough terrible influences. I mean we live in a generation of twerking and people getting plastic surgery because of the overdose of selfies and hurting themselves because it's cool. And then we have teenagers running after and drooling over a guy who was heard screaming f-bombs at the cops and being caught for drinking under intoxication. I mean really? Not to mention his barfing on stage is not exactly a great show of talent. I mean come on. No, you know what, they're hearing the list."

Puck slams his head against the table, groaning loudly, and Daphne shakes her head. "No, they're not."

"I call it The Reasons I Hate Justin Bieber And Why He Is A Horrible Role Model."

"The amount of times I have heard this list…"

"Against my will."

"While I was trying to fall asleep."

"Number 1: he was photographed smoking pot last January. Number 2: He showed up to a concert lateon a _school night for his fans _and then got booed. Number 3: He hosted a party at his house so loud neighbors had to call the cops."

"Sabrina, come on, that's enough."

"Number 4: He was kicked out of a nightclub in Chicago for drinking underage. Number 5: He graffiti-ed on a hotel in Australia. Number 6: He was stopped at a Canadian border so his tour bus could be searched for drugs. Number 7: He forced his bodyguards to carry him up the Great Wall of China. Seriously. Who does that?"

Granny Relda walks in then, and Puck seizes the opportunity.

"Old Lady, can I borrow your old people sound reducing headphones?"

She looks a bit offended as she answers. "No Puck. And they are not for old people! Everyone likes sound reducing headphones."

"Exactly what an old person would say."

She gives him a glare and walks right back out. He sighs and slams his head against the table again.

"Number 8: He was photographed spitting on his fans. Also, apparently he spit on a DJ once too. Number 9: He peed in a bucket in the restaurant where he was eating at. Number 10: He got himself barred from Germany for not paying an $800,000 fine. Number 11: He was accused of egging his neighbor's house and causing $20,000 in damage.

"And the list ends there, right Sabrina?" Daphne says hopefully.

"Number 12: He got arrested on charges of drag racing in a residential area. Not to mention driving under the influence,_ with _an expired license, and resisting his arrest. Number 13: He was accused of threatening to kill his neighbor when confronted about said reckless driving."

"Apparently not."

"Number 14: He allegedly hit someone from paparazzi with his car. Number 15: He abandoned his pet monkey in Germany after it was seized and he couldn't produce the right paperwork to take it on tour. Poor OG Malley will never see his beloved owner again."

There is a period of silence in which Sabrina just takes a few deep breaths, face a bit red from her fuming. "Are you done?" Daphne asks irritably.

"His music isn't even good either!" Sabrina spouts out suddenly.

"Sabrina! What if this- Axel Treehorn, wow, that's a cool name- likes Justin Bieber and you just made him cry?"

Sabrina snorts. "Well then that's his loss."

Puck snickers and Daphne gives her older sister a glare.

Sabrina sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry everyone who likes Justin Bieber. I don't mean to offend you, I just have strong-"

"Violent."

"Explosive"

"-feelings about that particular subject. That doesn't mean I don't like you."

Daphne nods in approval. "Or him. It just means you don't like his behavior," she says, sitting up straight and trying to look professional.

Sabrina rolls her eyes. "Or him. In all honesty, it's not his fault. Imagine the pressure of being famous? Everyone knowing everything you do, gossiping about you constantly, judging you…" She trails off slowly.

Daphne smiles, looking proud of herself. "That's a good girl."

For a moment they all go back to eating their lunch.

"But it does mean I pity your eardrums and eyes for having to put up with him," Sabrina mumbles.

"Sabrina!" Daphne exclaims as her sister dashes away from the table. Daphne follows angrily while Puck just leans back, tipping his chair so only the two back legs touch the floor.

"Women," he says flatly. Then a mischievous spark lights in his eyes, and he lets his chair fall forward and jumps out, walking meaningfully away.

Two days later and Sabrina is walking to her bedroom. She opens the door and screams.

Justin Bieber. That's all she sees. Her walls are plastered with posters him. Her bedspread is his face smiling up at her. She has a matching carpet and curtain set that both picture him smoldering into nothingness. Everything that could possibly be bought with _Justin Bieber_ on it is currently in her room. And in the corner is a giant cut out of him, staring at her with a sly little smile, and it almost seems to be whispering _taste the karma _with that smug grin.

It looks as if a mob of obnoxious, boy crazy teenagers threw up everywhere.

And Sabrina feels the rush of anger boil her face.

"PUCK!"

**END**

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not really sure how I feel about this one…**

**Also, PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED IF YOU LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**I personally don't like or dislike him, just feel pretty neutral about the whole thing. I actually feel bad for him, because the pressure of being famous and having everyone in the world analyze your every move would probably drive me insane.**

**But I have met people strongly supporting him and others strongly against him, and I decided Sabrina (being her critical and could-care-less-about-boys self) would probably not be on the happy supporting side.**

**But don't think this means Justin Bieber is horrible. Not at all. Just her opinion.**

**I said the characters would tell the truth, didn't I? Don't shoot the messenger.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING PATIENT!**

**miss-artsy-fartsy**


	5. PUCKABRINALOVER 2

**Chapter 5: PUCKABRINALOVER**

**EH MORE LAME EXCUSES TIME**

**But this excuse isn't lame, trust me. **

**I am in the production of Les Miserables and this week is show week so we had practice every night until nine, then I'd have to bathe, do homework, and go straight to sleep to wake up at SIX IN THE MORNING FOR SCHOOL**

**Tiring, I know.**

**BUT today I skipped school because tonight is the first show and I needed to rest up so WHOOHOO**

**I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up (cries obnoxiously)**

**So, here is chapter cinco.**

**Not one of my best but whatevs. I'm going in order (for now…)**

**Disclaimer: miss-artsy-fartsy does not own Sisters Grimm and ****hopefully**** never will.**

**For Puck: **

_What do you think of Sabrina's eyes or hair?_

**-PUCKABRINALOVER (with a real account yay!)**

"Her hair?"

Daphne grins slyly. "Yeah. Or her eyes."

Puck raises an eyebrow. "So, you mean to tell me that someone wasted their good time wasting _my_ good time by asking me what I think of someone's _hair and eyes_?"

"That's exactly what I mean to tell you. _And _you have to answer the question."

Puck folds his arms and props his legs up on the coffee table. "Well that's easy. I think her hair is blonde and her eyes are blue. Boom."

Daphne looks momentarily annoyed before regaining her composure and grinning at him. "No, she means what you _think _of them. Do you like them? Are they, oh I don't know, beautiful?"

Puck looks at Daphne blankly, and a little too innocently. "I don't know. When I see them I just think blonde and blue."

Daphne gives him a look. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing."

"Do you even know what a compliment is?"

"Sure! For example, Puck is awesome. Puck is devilishly handsome. Puck is the best person I know."

"You know it's not really a compliment if it's about yourself."

"Says who?"

"The compliment gods. They'll get mad if you don't answer the questions properly."

Puck sighs dramatically. "Ok, fine. Let me think of something."

Daphne waits as he pretends to think, scrunching his face up in pain that she is gullible enough to believe.

"You can do this Puck. You can do this."

"I, I think I'm getting something," he says through gritted teeth.

Daphne leans closer, grabbing onto his arm. "What? What is it?"

"It's coming, it's coming!"

"You can do it Puck! I believe in you!"

He closes his eyes, and then sags dramatically in the chair, as if drained of energy. "I have it," he sighs.

"Tell me!"

"Her eyes and hair, they are…"

"Yes?"

"They are…"

"YES?"

"THEY ARE… blonde and blue."

Daphne gives him a flat glare before standing up and walking away.

Red enters the room at that moment, and Daphne just walks by without acknowledge her. When Red sees Puck, she just sighs. "Question?"

Puck smirks. "What I thought of dog face's eyes and hair?"

"Answer?"

"That they are blonde and blue."

Red lets out an exasperated breath. "Yeah, that's enough to set her off. I guess I should go handle it."

And with that she walks out, leaving Puck alone as he tries to fight away the sudden thoughts he's having about Sabrina, about her long, billowing golden hair and deep, vivid blue eyes…

**END**

**Well that's that. Les Mis performances end Sunday (what will I do with my life after that…?) and then's finals (in which I'll probably die) and then summer so updating should be MUCH MORE CONSISTENT AFTER ALL OF THAT POO!**

**As always, love everyone who reviews!**

**Oh, and congrats on your account PUCKABRINALOVER! **

**miss-artsy-fartsy**


	6. Magic Frost

**Chapter 6: Magic Frost**

**Well, life after Les Mis is officially depressing. I miss my cast family!**

**BUT, you guys probably could care less about that, so here is chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: miss-artsy-fartsy owns Sisters Grimm in an alternate universe. Sadly, that is not this universe.**

**For Puck: **

_Have you ever had a nice thought about Sabrina?_

**-Magic Frost**

Puck looks around, making sure no one else is near, and then turns skeptical.

"Did Daphne put you up to this? She was really upset that I answered last question _improperly_," he says accusingly.

He glances around a bit more just to confirm that he is alone and then sighs.

"Just between you and me, yes, I have. And as much as it hurts my pride and superiority to admit it, there has been more than one."

He grimaces as if he just tasted something sour before it becomes a glare. "Now don't be thinking I imagine cuddly images of us snuggling together or doing the spaghetti-lady-in-the-tramp-thing or anything like that. I thought, once maybe, that she looked pretty. And that was, as I said, only one time… Maybe two… Or three… But no more than three!"

He gives a pointed look before sighing. "And I thought maybe a couple times that she was smart, and maybe once before that I thought that she was funny too. Oh, and once I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes, because geez, they're really blue, you know? And her hair actually isn't as bad as I tell Daphne it is. It's actually pretty nice, a soft pale golden-blonde. I couldn't exactly say that last question though because, I mean, Daphne and all. And I might've thought that she was tough and strong before. And she actually is a pretty good sneak, now that I'm admitting things."

He pauses when he hears sniffling outside of his door. With an eye roll, he runs over and swings it open to reveal Daphne, crouching there and smiling hugely. "It's just so sweet!" she says happily.

Puck gives her a sharp glare. "This is the second time I've caught you eavesdropping you little poop! You say a word and you're dead."

"But it's a sweetness overload!"

"You know what, that's it!"

Puck promptly extends his wings and grabs her by the shirt before flying downstairs and out of the door with her squealing below him. He flies to the top of the roof, sticks the back of her shirt on the wind vane, and leaves here there.

"Snooping little rat," he mutters as he flies back inside.

A few hours later they are eating dinner, and Granny Relda is looking around in confusion. "Now, where's Daphne?" she asks.

Sabrina shrugs. "She wasn't in our room."

Red adds her own shrug. "She wasn't with me either."

Mr. Canis just raises his eyebrows in a sort of "don't ask me" gesture.

All eyes turn to Puck, who is hiding a grin in the forkful of potatoes he's eating.

Granny Relda gives him a sharp look. "Puck. Where is she?"

Puck swallows and grins. "No idea Old Lady. No idea."

In the silence that follows, they suddenly hear a distant shouting coming from above them. It isn't long before they put two and two together, and then Granny Relda is running outside with Mr. Canis not far behind her and Red trailing after them both. Sabrina is just staring at Puck with those ever blue eyes.

"You stuck her on the roof?"

"Yeah. On the wind vane."

She actually nods in approval. "Good. She used all of my bed sheets as towels for Elvis after his bath yesterday. I was planning on getting her back somehow, but this is better."

Puck smirks, and slowly a matching grin rises onto her face, bright and beaming like the sun as she laughs a bit. _Another thing_, he thinks. _Her smile is brilliant._

*****END*****

**Oh Puck, you little rascal.**

**Gotta love him though. (which is so obviously do)**

**Until next chapter,**

**miss-artsy-fartsy**


End file.
